


Care for some tea?

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Inquisiting is a skill [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blonde lavellan, But no, Desk stuff, Don't Like Don't Read, Dragon age scene, F/M, Fuck yo tea, I love this egg okay, I wanted to make it smut, I'm too lazy, Lavellan makes him drink it, Lovebites, Mentions of Nightmares, Sexual References, Some kissing, Straight version, Teasing, solas hates tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Perhaps Lavellan can help him get over his irrational dislike of tea.And rid him of some nightmares.Or just kiss him senseless.She has some dirty solutions in mind.





	Care for some tea?

**Author's Note:**

> this was just something that popped up cause of that one tea scene. Solas' face is so cute when he is disgusted okay XD i got lazy so this wasn't smut after all, im sorry x.x
> 
> I've written a F/M and M/M version but both are still very much the same. 
> 
> I love this egg ok. 
> 
> As always, my first language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors.
> 
> Enjoy! ♡

-

-

-

He eyes the cup with a rather filthy expression,  almost as if he's silently cursing it before he finally reaches to pick it up. The contents swirl inside and its sickingly sweet scent hits his nose, which he scrunches slightly in disgust. A muscle twitches in Solas' jaw and he tilts the cup to swallow the horrid liquid as fast as possible; without burning the inside of his mouth and throat of course. If he didn't have to drink it for the rest of his lifetime, it would still be too much. His lip twitches up in a slight sneer when he takes the cup away, shaking his head with a shiver. He vigorously wipes his mouth with the back of his free hand, glaring at the empty cup clutched between his fingers.  
  
"Something wrong with your tea?"  
  
He turns his head to the side, acknowledging the inquisitor's presence as she steps into the room.  
  
"It is tea. I detest the stuff. "  
  
"Then why are you drinking it?"  
  
Solas pushes the cup back onto the table and far away from him. He tries to ignore the second cup that sits waiting for him to...  _indulge_ himself in. 

  
"This morning," he pauses, "I need to shake the dreams out of my mind.  
  
"Did you have unpleasant dreams?"  
  
"Unthinkable ones."  
  
"I see." Lavellan nods.  
  
Solas snorts softly, settling back in his chair and folding his hands.  
  
"Something you want to say?"  
  
"Just a thought. Perhaps I may need a favour after all." Solas muses.  
  
"But you don't need anything. From anyone. You're known for that."  She's taken back to a slight extent.  
  
"I know but it seems this is a predicament I can't solve on my own."  
  
Lavellan leaned against the table, edging her behind onto it comfortably while she listened.  
  
"Then all you have to do is ask."  
  
Her fingers trace the edge of the cup Solas has previously discarded as she waits for the other to formulate a reply.  
  
"I don't even know how to ask such a thing."  
  
"Meaning?" Lavellan's eyes fell on his.  
  
Solas shrugs, "Perhaps you could be of some assistance in solving it."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Solas nods as he stands, eyes searching the room unnecessarily as he stepped away from the wooden table.  
  
"Do you want me to make your nightmares go away?" Lavellan teases.  
  
He chuckles, "That sounds rather odd don't you think?"  
  
He falls into a slow pace, a fist against his chin in thought as he walks back and forth contemplating the idea.  
  
"If you are referring to it as being dirty, then yes, " Lavellan laughs softly, "Is that not what you meant?"  
  
"Not exactly. " his soft voice holds laughter.  
  
"Then instead, would you prefer I make you more tea and assist you in drinking it?"  
  
Solas scoffs, "I doubt that will help; I'll never get used to its atrocious taste."  
  
"That's a bit over dramatic. It's just tea," Lavellan waves a hand in the air, "Leaves and water."  
  
"I know what it's made of and I still refuse to turn to it as a last resort again."  
  
"You know," she crosses her arms, "You did ask for my help and now you are quite fussy."  
  
"I've never been called fussy." Solas laughs.  
  
"Over a cup of tea? You certainly are."  
  
Solas throws her a quick glare but there is no ill intent along with it.  
  
"We should... Rethink the first idea." She tries hopefully.  
  
"The first? Oh, yes." Solas says.  
  
He stops to look at the blonde, the idea was more of a jest really but surely she wasn't serious. But Lavellan slips off the table, locking her hands behind hee back as she pushes away from it. He can't help but notice her beautiful figure as he back curves and her chest pushes outward.  
  
"Does something like that not interest you then?" She tilts her head to the side.  
  
Solas tries to ignore the playful tone and the way her hair falls around her petite face.  
  
"I do not usually indulge in such...trivial interactions.  
  
She falls into Solas' stride, slowly following the elf's footsteps  
  
"Trivial?" Lavellan scoffs.  


  
"I m-mean no offense if you partake in such things. " Solas throws a quick look over his shoulder.  
  
Lavellan smiles sweetly up at him, "It's alright."  
  
Solas clears his throat, willing away the growing itch and looks away.  
  
"I just, I'm not... " he sighs, spinning around wordlessly when he reached a wall.  
  
He almost bumps into Lavellan, who was apparently still following him closely. He takes a breath in surprise, allowing the air to flow into his burning lungs.  
  
"So you've never let loose?" Lavellan leaned forward, her breasts almost pressed against him.  
  
Solas mimicked the movement, leaning back instead, "I'm not familiar with that phrase."  
  
"You know, have a little fun." The blonde narrows her eyes.  
  
"There's no place for fun." He points out.  
  
"Nonsense." Lavellan steps closer again.  
  
Their chests are almost touching as Lavellan peers up at the taller, her hands still clasped innocently behind her curved back.  
  
"Then you want me to have fun?"  
  
Solas bites the inside of his lip as Lavellan nods happily. The whole conversation has turned around and now he wasn't sure what they were discussing anymore. Was the shorter elf even closer than before?  He squeezes out between Lavellan and the wall, reversing back to his chair but the other peristantly follows him.  
  
"Yes, is that an inadequate way to get rid of bad dreams? "  
  
The back of his legs hit the wooden furniture and he stumbles, grabbing onto the edges to keep himself upright. Lavellan stops in front of him, her hands settling on the table beside Solas' own. She let's her fingers graze the taller elf's, running along his smooth skin for a moment. Cool breath washed over Solas' face and neck when he looked up at the blonde. Their noses were almost touching in this position. He can't help but let his eyes slip down to the smaller's red lips that part under his cold and lingering gaze and then her blushing skin.  
  
He shakes his head, "I wouldn't say I've completely abandoned such an idea, I am quite eager to rid myself of these visions.  
  
"You wouldn't say..." Lavellan trailed off; her curved body pressed against Solas'.  
  
" _By the maker_. " Solas breathes out.  
  
He opens his knees, letting Lavellan fall between them with a surprised gasp as she collapsed against Solas' chest. Solas readily caught her, one arm encircling her small waist and the other cupped Lavellan's face. One look from those pleading eyes and he was pulling Lavellan's face close, slamming their mouths together. It is anything but gentle;  just what Lavellan wants. She wants Solas to lose himself and let his mind be wiped clear of everything that is not Lavellan.

The kiss is still too timid and the blonde reaches to fold her arms around Solas' neck, fingers pressing against the back of his neck. She even stands on his toes, mouth opening eagerly in invitation. Solas impulsively allows it, tilting his head to slide his tongue into Lavellan's sweet mouth. It's a foreign feeling of adrenaline and yearning that fills his veins as he drinks it straight from Lavellan's skilled mouth. Solas can't help but try to drain every drop of it.  
  
" _Solas_." Lavellan moans into his mouth.  
  
Solas stands, pushing Lavellan away so he could switch their positions. He lets lavellan fall back against the desk and tries to ignore the sound of shattering glass.  
  
"The-"  
  
"Don't worry." He breathes, showing no intention of stopping.

His lips are on Lavellan's neck, kissing, sucking and his teeth nipping at the exposed skin. Lavellan's slender fingers loosen the buttons of her shirt to give Solas more skin to cover; which after a few embarassed seconds he gladly did. For a moment Lavellan's eyes drifted to the edge of the desk where the cups still stood.

She was sure she knocked them off but then again, it could've been something else. She grins, one hand curling around the back of Solas' neck and the other reaching for a cup. Solas remained occupied, thoroughly completing his task of marking the fair skin with angry redish-purple love tokens. He couldn't believe how soft she was or the way her chest moulded into his hands as he cupped it.  
  
Lavellan hummmed, "Solas?"  
  
She took a mouthful of the coppery liquid. Solas paused, looking up at Lavellan with a questioning expression. Lavellan smiled sweetly;  her fingers pressing at the back of Solas' neck to guide him back up. Solas followed and when Lavellan tapped his mouth with a delicate finger, he opened it. The blonde leaned forward, lips opening to press over Solas' and tongue delving into Solas' mouth. He swallowed a sweet liquid as Lavellan fed it to him. What was it?  
  
Its taste was intoxicating; rich, earthy and pure Lavellan. It soothed his tongue and throat as he swallowed it to keep himself from choking. He shivered, back muscles flexing beneath Lavellan's clawing fingers as he pressed Lavellan flat on the table and leaned over her. Solas wanted more; suddenly finding himself wanting to devour the small framed elf.

He let his hands explore Lavellan's torso before finding a grip on the blonde's narrow hips and tugging her closer; their bodies pressed flush together. Solas dragged his tongue over Lavellan's bottom lip, taking it into his mouth and sucking softly to get a taste of the lingering liquid. Lavellan squirmed beneath his grasp, gasping for breath. She kissed Solas once more before she could no more and pulled away, panting heavily. 

  
"Sorry." Solas whispered.  
  
He appeared to be in a somewhat shocked state.  
  
"Oh no, I quite enjoyed it. You can steal my breath any day." Lavellan assured.  
  
Solas smiled, standing and pulling Lavellan upright and into his chest. He let his fingers run through her long silvery-blonde locks.  
  
"That was a bit fast." Solas chuckled  
  
"I don't mind it fast." The blonde cooed.  
  
"You're horrible."  
  
"I got you to drink tea so I'd say I am moderately skilled."  
  
" _What_?" Solas blinked. 

  
Lavellan's hand slid down Solas' torso, "It's true,  no more nightmares or fussing over tea."  
  
She leaned close, her red lips brushing his Adam's apple, "And if I can do that... "  
  
Her fingers sild into Solas' pants.  
  
" _Yes._ " He swallowed thickly, a fist tightening in her hair.  
  
"Then what _else_ am I capable of?"  
  
-

**Author's Note:**

> Tenkuuu ♡ xD


End file.
